I kissed a girl
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Los labios de las chicas simplemente eran los mejores, y Ginny Weasley lo descubrió en su baile de fin de curso. Este Fic participa en el reto "Baile de fin de curso" del foro "Las cuatro casas'


**Discalimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el reto "Baile de fin de curso" del foro "Las cuatro casas''**_

 **N/A:** Akuma y yo nos emocionamos cuando nos tocó la canción de "I kissed a girl", simplemente desde el principio queríamos escribir yuri pero que nos dieran la canción fue igual de bueno.

 **Título:** I kissed a girl

 **Summary:** Los labios de las chicas simplemente eran los mejores, y Ginny Weasley lo descubrió en su baile de fin de curso.

 **Numero de palabras:** 888

* * *

Cuando Ginny Weasley fue al baile de fin de curso, algo desanimada porque Harry no podía acompañarla; sinceramente no se esperaba ver lo que vio. Si, ella sabía que había chicas en Hogwarts que gustaban de otras chicas, por ejemplo Hermione, según sus conocimientos muggles ella es bisexual, pero no creía que al entrar al lugar donde tenía apogeo el baile viera tantas parejas de chicas acarameladas juntas, y tocándose más de lo que ella alguna vez se tocó con Harry. Ósea, casi nada.

Dio otro sorbo a la bebida que hacía más de veinte minutos yacía en sus manos, a pesar de que la guerra había acabado y muy pocos Slytherin's regresaron, su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en dos chicas de la casa de las serpientes que estaban demasiado cerca como para ser solo amigas. Su valentía en ir sola a ese baile se estaba yendo por los suelos, y más cuando vislumbro a Hermione siendo acorralada en alguna esquina por la mismísima Pansy Parkinson y de un momento a otro pareciera que su amiga iba a succionar el alma de la chica que hasta hace poco solía molestarle, y dios santo parecía que era mutua esa succión.

Soltó otro suspiro cansado y siguió mirando a las parejas que estaban por ahí.

Por Merlin y Morgana.

Luna, su mejor amiga Luna estaba seduciendo a una chica Slytherin también, y era la mismísima Daphne Greengrass, Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver donde la rubia serpiente tocaba a su amiga. Este baile estaba lleno de parejas homosexuales y se sentía como la chica de closet que no se animaba a unirse a ellos.

Esto por supuesto no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero por su mente paso un pensamiento malo, pecaminoso y sucio. Aunque obviamente no era verdad, pero mientras veía a Luna besarse desesperadamente con Daphne, se le paso por la cabeza el preguntarles porque les gustaba tanto. ¿Era tan genial besar a una chica?

De repente la curiosidad se apodero de ella.

Suspiro por enésima vez y se sentó en una mesa cercana en donde yacía una chica con la que nunca había hablado, pero la ignoro por un momento, uno muy corto. Ginny la miraba de reojo cada dos segundos, el cabello castaño de aquella chica era sumamente brillante y parecía muy sedoso, sus ojos verdes le recordaban al de otra chica, a la que besaba Luna. Si mal no recordaba Greengrass tenía una hermana menor en su curso, algo hizo click en su mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a la chica castaña, pero para cuando se dio cuenta esta le sonreía y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y dar un pequeño salto en su asiento.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le dijo la chica, Merlin, de seguro era una serpiente con tal arrogancia.

—Yo… ¡por supuesto que no! —exclamo abochornada mientras apretaba los labios en un pequeño puchero.

—Oh, pues parecías demasiado interesada en mí —aun sin perder su sonrisa, la chica se acercó un poco más y mientras relamía sus labios susurro— He notado que has estado viendo a todas las parejas de chicas con sumo interés, ¿acaso tienes curiosidad?

Ginny solto un gritito de sorpresa, se sonrojo al verse descubierta mirando a las chicas y con su cara casi tan roja como su cabello quiso apresurarse a negar todo, aunque obviamente no le creerían.

— ¿Y que si lo hacía?

Era lo único que podía decir para salvar un poco de su orgullo.

—Eres graciosa Ginny Weasley, yo soy Astoria Greengrass, la hermana de la chica a la que hasta hace un momento mirabas con fervor.

Merlin, sin lugar a dudas Ginny quería que la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

Y antes de que fuese capaz de replicar algo, sintió los suaves y gruesos labios de Astoria posarse sobre los suyos. Y sin saber que hacer no hizo más que corresponder a ese beso, un beso demasiado bueno para ser real, pero lo era, lo era y lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintió las manos de Astoria recorrer sus brazos, se sentían frías pero le gustaba, le hacía sentir la piel siendo erizada y una pequeña corriente de excitación se posó en su entre pierna.

Si a Ginny Weasley le preguntaran cuál sería su más grande recuerdo del baile, diría que fueron los besos de Astoria, aunque obviamente no lo diría de verdad. Este sería un secreto de ella y solo de ella.

Porque si, ella, en su baile de fin de curso beso a una chica, y le gusto.

Tanto como el sabor a cerezas de los labios de Greengrass, y ella en un último pensamiento esperaba que Harry no se enterara ni se enojara por haber besado a una chica.

Porque mientras salía siendo arrastrada por Astoria y llevada a las mazmorras para seguir siendo besada en la oscuridad de aquellas habitaciones decoradas de verde; Esto no significaba que se fuera a enamorar en una noche, porque ella ya amaba a Harry, pero simplemente quería experimentar.

Y cuando volvió a sentir los labios sabor a cereza de Astoria sobre los suyos, se dio cuenta que besar a una chica se sentía muy bien.

Y ella, Ginny Weasley, podía sentirse totalmente orgullosa de haber besado a una chica en su baile de fin de curso.

Porque sencillamente le gusto.


End file.
